Tru Faith
by faithvspiper
Summary: Faith and her little sister, Tru, are orpahans, until them and their two best friends get adopted by the Summers' and the Rosenburgs'. What trouble will happen with Faith there? There couldn't possibly be any with her there. 'wink wink'
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes_

_I don't own anything blah blah. Um, the two characters in here are dedicated to my two best friends. I love 'em to death. Okay, I just kinda came up with this. And no, it's not Eliza Dushku's character from Tru Calling, I just thought that if their mother would name Faith, 'Faith', that if she had a sister her mother might name her 'Tru'. Okay, please review._

* * *

"Tru! Come on! We gotta go!" Yelled Faith as she stopped at the door to look back at her younger sister. Tru ran up to her sister.

"What now? What about daddy?" Asked the six year old Tru, Faith looked at her sister with tears in eyes. Faith looked at the door that led to the small apartment. Then she tore her gaze away and looked back at her younger sister by two years.

"Tru, Daddy, he." Faith couldn't finish her sentence because of the large piece of burning wood that almost fell on top of them. "We gotta find a way out of here." She said as she took her sleeve and opened the door that led to the stairs. She took her sisters hand and led her down them. A burning piece of the stairs fell off and tumbled towards them. Faith grabbed her sister and jumped down the rest of the stairs. She maneuvered them, so that she would get the blunt of the fall. Faith faintly heard Tru trying to get her to get up but, everything went black.

8 years later

Faith jolted up in her bed. She was blanketed in a thin layer of sweat. In the bed next to her, Tru stirred. She sat up and seemed disoriented for a second but, it passed and she looked over at the reason for why she had woken up. Faith was sitting up in her bed staring and the wall.

"Faith."Tru started softly. "Another bad dream?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Faith just shook her head slowly and slowly turned to look at her fourteen year old sister.

"I keep seeing it in my head. I can't get it out." Tru climbed out of her bed and climbed into her sisters. Faith laid back down and got comfortable while Tru did the same.

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep. I'm right here." Faith chuckled slightly. "What?"

"It's just that I'm the oldest. I should be comforting you from your bad dreams."

"Yeah, well, right now you're the one that needs comforting. You've had to wake me from plenty bad dreams before." Tru said smiling. "Now sleep. Ms. Patterson and the others will be waking us up and 6:30 and it's 5:00 right now." Faith shook her head and snuggled into her sister. Soon the two were asleep.

6:30

Tru woke up first, happy that her sister hadn't had anymore bad dreams. Faith was comfortably snuggled up in her shoulder, sleeping. Tru heard the door click. Once it opened another girl from the orphanage named Taylor, peaked her head in through the door. Taylor was a nice girl that was the same age as Tru. She also had a sister that was sixteen like Faith. Her name was Lindsey. The four were best friends. They always hung out.

"Hey Tru, there's people here. They're looking to adopt. There's two different couples. Each are looking for two kids that are a little bit older." Taylor said excitedly. Lindsey showed up behind Taylor.

"You guys have to come now. Hurry up get dressed." She said and as quickly as they had shown up they were gone. Tru looked down at Faith and tried to wake her up.

"Faith, wake up. There's people here." Faith began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at her sister.

"What?" She questioned.

"Get up and get dressed. There are people her looking to adopt." Tru said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Faith got out of bed and picked out an outfit.

45 minutes later

Once both girls had showered and gotten ready, they went downstairs and joined the others. They stood next to Lindsey and Taylor and wondered where the people were.

"So what's the what?" Faith asked Lindsey.

"Well, there's two different couples and both want two girls that are older. We have a pretty good chance we're gonna get adopted. I mean everyone else is between six and ten. We're the oldest I mean it's a possibility." Lindsey explained very excited.

"Yo, chill Lulu." Faith told Lindsey with her nickname for her.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, we're getting older and every day there's a less chance everyday that we're gonna be adopted." Faith put her hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

"Hey, I get that. I totally do."

"Hey, guys, there they are." Taylor pointed out Ms. Patterson and two other couples coming towards them. Ms. Patterson walked past all the kids and towards Faith, Tru, Lindsey, and Taylor.

"Would you four please come with me." It was more of a command than a question.

"Yeah, sure." Tru answered for all of them. All of them, including the two couples and Ms. Patterson, walked into Ms. Patterson's office.

"Well, hello. I'll do the introductions. Children, this is Mr. and Mrs. Summers and Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg. The blonde one is Lindsey, the tallest is Faith, the shortest is Taylor, and the other one is Tru. Girls, these people would like to adopt you. They live a little south of here in Sunnydale.They don't want to split sisters up, and since all four of you are best friends you'll be able to stay together.They also have kids of their own." Ms. Patterson explained. "Why don't you girls go get your things together. You're leaving in 30 minutes. All the paper work has already been done. Go and pack." The girls nodded and went upstairs to get ready and pack.

2 and a half hours later

They arrived at Sunnydale by midmorning. It turned out that their new 'parents' lived right next to each other. The girls looked around. Faith was the first to speak.

"Well, looks like Sunnyhell is gonna be a lot of fun." She said with a smirk. And that it was, a lot of fun.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_If you like this, let me know if I should go on. Thanks._

_FaithandAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes_

_I said it in the first chapter. but some people got confused I guess. This is NOT a Tru Calling cross over fic. I would love to do one, but I've only seen 3 episodes. So, I don't know enough about it to do one. I hope you all keep reading though. Please review._

**

* * *

**

**Same Time**

"Talk about it, Sis. I mean, the two Lehane sisters can definitely do some damage here." Tru said walking up behind her sister.

"Hey, remember we're her too. It's double the damage." Taylor said as she and Lindsey walked up towards them.

"I hear ya Tay. It's me, you, Lu, and T here. Oh we're gonna rule this town." Faith told them. Lindsey and Taylor rolled their eyes at their nicknames Faith had given them when she and Tru arrived at the orphanage, but Tru loved how her sister gave her a nickname. Mr. and Mrs. Summers walked up towards them, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg.

"Tru, Faith, why don't you come with us. We can get you settled and you can meet our other daughters." Mrs. Summers offered.

"Yeah, sure." Tru said warily. "Thanks Mrs. Summers." She said.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. S." Faith said after receiving a glare from her sister.

"Oh, don't be silly. Call me Joyce, and this is Hank." She said gesturing to her husband. "Now come on." She insisted. Faith and Tru looked at Lindsey and Taylor.

"Well, looks like we gotta motorvate. We'll catch ya later." Faith said. "See ya Lulu, Tay. Tru come on." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye guys. Let me know how it goes." Tru said and then ran to catch up to Faith.

Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg walked over to Lindsey and Taylor.

"Well, maybe we should start with introductions. I'm Sheila and this is my husband Ira, but you can just call us Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg." She told them. Lindsey and Taylor exchanged glances. They both tried not to laugh.

"Alright, well, I'm Lindsey and this is my little sister Taylor." Lindsey indicated to her sister.

"By two years that's it." Taylor told her sister more than the two adults standing right there.

"Okay well, I have daughter as well as Joyce. I think you two will fit in their little group quite well." Sheila told them. "My daughter's name is Willow. Joyce has two daughters Buffy and Dawn. Dawn is twelve and Buffy and Willow are sixteen." She informed them.

"Wow, a lot of weird names." Taylor whispered in Lindsey's ear. Lindsey snickered.

"Do you find something funny?" Sheila asked clueless. Ira just stood there quiet, it kind of freaked Lindsey and Taylor out.

"Oh, well, we really wanted to go check out the house." Lindsey said in her best 'good girl' voice.

"Oh, well of course. Follow me. Ira, lead the way." And in they went in the house.

**Meanwhile**

"So, Buffy," Faith started. Buffy looked up at her. "I was wondering how you felt about this whole thing. Faith, Buffy, and Tru were all sharing a room, while Dawn got her own room. They were currently all sprawled on Faith's bed, trying to be civil and get to know each other.

"It's just a shock that's all. There was no warning from my parents until last night when they said they weren't going to be here today. Instead, they were going to go pick you up." Buffy answered. She was trying to be nice to these girls, but they were asking all these questions. She was getting annoyed, but she needed to stay calm.

"Yeah, well, to be honest we didn't know about this until this morning when your parents came. They took us and there was another couple from here that took our best friends. They live right across the street." At what Tru just said, Buffy looked up at them.

"The Rosenburg's?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, that's them." Faith answered. Buffy nodded.

"That's my best friend's parents." It was quiet for a while. "So, you guys didn't know until this morning?" Buffy asked.

"Nope. We didn't think we were ever gonna get adopted and if we did we didn't think we'd be able to stay together." Tru answered.

"But we get to stay together and have our best friends too." Faith said.

"That's good. So, how old are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sixteen and T here's fourteen." Faith answered for both of them.

"I'm sixteen too. My sister, Dawn, is twelve. I think you guys'll get along with my friends. There's Xander, his girlfriend Anya, Spike, Angel, Oz, and Willow, she's the one who lives across the street." Buffy told them.

"Wow, weird names." Faith said, followed by a grunt caused by her sister elbowing her in the ribs.

"Faith! Sorry, my sister doesn't think before she talks. Well, she doesn't usually think at all." Tru said with a chuckle, which Buffy joined in on. They both screamed as Faith tackled both of them.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Meanwhile**

"So, Will, what about this Bronze you're talking about? Is it any good?" Taylor asked interested. Willow shook her head 'yes'.

"Yeah, it's good. Maybe we can go tonight. Unless you don't want to, but if you do it'll be fun. It's always fun. Or we can find something to do here. But… I'm sorry, I'm blabbering." Willow said, turning red.

"Hey, it's okay. And yeah that'd be cool, but can we bring our friends?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, of course. We'll leave at seven. I'll invite some of my friends too, so you can meet them." Willow said.

"Okay cool. What time is it now?" Taylor asked.

"It's 2:00pm." Lindsey said looking at her watch.

"Okay. Let's go and tell Faith and Tru. Come on Will." Lindsey said. They went downstairs and headed for the house next door.

"Why are we going there?" Willow asked confused.

"Because that's where our friend's adopted parents live." Lindsey answered.

"That's where my best friend lives." Willow told them.

"Cool. We can all go tonight." Taylor said.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Willow said.

They headed across the street.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Next chapter, they meet everyone and go to the Bronze. Please review._

_FaithandAngel_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes_

_I just want to say that I changed Tru and Taylor's ages. They are now both 15. Everyone else is 16 still except Dawn, who stayed the same age. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. They keep me writing so keep them coming._**

* * *

**

Later That Night

Faith, Tru, Lindsey, Taylor, Willow, and Buffy were all sitting on a couple of couches at the Bronze. Faith, Tru, and Buffy were sitting on one couch and Lindsey, Taylor, and Willow were sitting on the other. They were all talking and pretty much getting along. Oz walked up with Devon MacLeish, the lead singer of Dingoes Ate My Baby. Oz bent over and kissed Willow.

"Hey." He said short and sweet.

"Hey back." Willow said smiling and then seemed to realize that she wasn't alone. "Oh, Oz, these are my adopted sisters Lindsey and Taylor, and that is Faith and Tru. Guys this is Oz, my boyfriend and that's Devon, he and Oz are in a band." At that Tru, Faith, Taylor, and Lindsey seemed to perk up.

"Wait. Hold up, you guys are in band?" Tru asked fascinated. She looked over at Taylor who was just as engrossed, the same with Faith. Lindsey wasn't into the whole 'band' thing as much as the other three were.

"Yeah the Dingoes Ate My Baby. I'm the singer and Oz here is lead guitar." Devon answered.

"Interesting name." Lindsey commented. Taylor ignored her.

"So, do you guys write your own music?" Taylor asked, eyeing Devon. She didn't think he was half bad looking.

"Oh yeah. Oz and I write it together. Tonight we're playing, you should check us out." Devon said flirtatiously.

"Oh, I think I've already checked something out, but I think I can take the time to do it again." Taylor said even more flirtatious. Devon gave her a very un-like Devon grin, goofy and un-cool. He already was very fond of this girl.

"So, why are you guys so interested in the band?" Oz asked changing the subject.

"Oh, well, we're all in a band. Faith plays lead guitar, I play bass, Taylor plays guitar, and Lindsey plays drums. All of us sing and write." Tru explained.

"Oh really? Do you think you can give us a little taste?" Devon asked really wanting to see Taylor up on stage.

"Yeah, but we're not singing any of our stuff. We'll do some…I don't know. What do you want to do, Tru?" Faith asked.

"Um…how about Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence?" Tru suggested.

"Sure." Devon said. "Be ready by 9:00." He said.

"Sure. Whatever." Faith said with her heavy Bostonian drawl.

"I think we can manage that." Taylor said playing hard to get.

"Alright. Well, we gotta go. Come on Oz man." Devon said heading for back stage.

"Yeah, we're on in 10." Oz explained. "Talk to you after." Oz said to Willow, kissed her on the cheek, and followed after Devon.

"So they're cool." Taylor said looking after Devon.

"Yeah." Tru said. Just then a guy with platinum blonde hair and long worn leather jacket, red button down shirt, black jeans, and boots walked over. He was followed by a guy with brown hair styled in the front, with a black shirt, nice black jacket, black pants, and guess what….black shoes. There was also another guy with a not so good fashion sense. You could tell he was a funny guy just by looking at him, he had short brown hair, and a goofy grin. He had a short girl with long blonde hair hanging on his arm. There was also a tall girl with dark hair up in a pony tail. She had a short skirt on, cute top, and high heels that looked like they could kill. They came over and Buffy introduced all of them.

"That's Spike," She said pointing to Spike. "Angel, Xander, his girlfriend Anya, and Cordelia." She said going sown the line. "Guys this is Faith, Tru, Lindsey, and Taylor."

"Hey." Tru said to everyone, but she was very drawn to Angel. She looked at Faith who was apparently going to make a move on Spike the first chance she got.

"Hey look at we got ourselves here Angel." Spike said with an English accent. Angel just shook his head.

"Sorry about him." Angel said.

"Yeah, don't mind either one of them. They're both…." Xander started, but was interrupted by Anya.

"Xander's mine. So don't try to steal him away from me because he's mine. He's most important to me…along with money. Money and Xander are mine." Anya warned them.

"Got it." Lindsey said trying not to laugh. Xander just smiled sheepishly.

Everyone talked and got to know each other. Faith and Tru had made room for Angel and Spike so they could talk better. They were all having a great time.

**9:00 PM**

Devon had called Lindsey, Taylor, Faith, and Tru up on stage to perform the song. Then, Oz and Devon had returned to the others. Tru and Faith sang most of the song while they let Lindsey and Taylor sing the chorus together. Devon watched Taylor completely amused. A couple of times Taylor and him locked eyes during the song. Before anyone knew it the song was over. The girls all walked back to the others. They all talked some more and there was exchanging of numbers between Taylor and Devon, and Faith and Spike. Tru and Angel talked and danced at least 5 times during the night. They also exchanged numbers. Faith and Spike, knowing each other for about an hour, started a make out section in front of everyone. Taylor and Devon held hands a couple of times, he did kiss her right before they all left to go home. The same thing happened between Tru and Angel, or Liam. He told Tru that most people just called him Angel, but his real name was Liam. Around 11:00pm people started leaving. First was Xander and Anya. Then, Cordelia, Oz, Willow, Taylor, Lindsey, and Devon all left. Finally, Buffy got tired and got about a 5 minute lead on Faith and Tru, who were walked home by Angel and Spike. The night ended perfectly for the girls. They had only been there one day and already most of them had a relationship going. It was going to be fun.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. And yes, I'm doing a Faith/Spike fic. They are okay together, I just prefer Angel/Faith, but I think it'll be good to have Tru/Angel. Oh, and don't worry Buffy's going to have somebody. Oh, and Lindsey, if you're reading this you're gonna get a guy. I'm working on it. There's a lot that I have planned so if all you guys out there want it, I'll keep going. Please review._

_FaithandAngel_

_P.S. Love you too, Taylor. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Notes_

_Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy. I had a house full of people and just had my birthday yay me. Anyway, you know the drill R and R. Hope y'all like it._**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

"Tru wake up. Tru. Hey, don't make me pull maneuver 17." Faith shook her sister. Tru rolled over on her side. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Faith rolled Tru over on her side and straddled her.

"Huh?" Tru woke up disoriented. She tried to move, but couldn't because of her sister's weight on top of her.

"Oh you're awake now. Sorry, but it's too late I'm still doing maneuver 17." Faith said laughing.

"What? No, oh no, please Faith." Tru said squirming under her.

"Sorry sis." Faith said laughing.

"What's maneuver 17?" Buffy asked from her bed.

"This is maneuver 17." Faith said and then started tickling Tru.

"Stop. Stop! Please stop." Tru cried out.

"What? I can't hear you." Faith said sarcastically. "See Buffy, this is maneuver 17. If you ever don't listen to me, piss me off, or I just feel like it you're going to personally experience it." Faith warned her, while finally getting off of Tru.

"Man Faith, I didn't wake up because two chicks had me up all night." Tru said panting and sitting up.

"Sorry about that Tru." Buffy said apologetically.

"Hell no, B. You don't apologize for that. She was laughing and chitchatin' as much as us." Faith pointed out.

"True. Maybe you should be true Tru." Buffy joked.

"Don't even. I hate it when people say that." Tru warned.

"What are we doin' today?" Faith asked.

"Yeah Buff, what's on the agenda today?" Tru asked.

"Uh, well I was thinking that maybe we could go Bronze it tonight, but until then maybe we could go to the Espresso Pump with everybody." Buffy suggested.

"That sounds good." Faith said.

"Yeah. Um Buffy?" Tru called.

"Yeah Tru?" Buffy responded.

"Who all's gonna be there?" Tru asked.

"She means to ask if Angel's gonna be there." Faith summed up. Buffy laughed.

"Yes Tru, Angel's gonna be there. And you guys can finally meet my other friend who couldn't make it last night." Buffy said.

"Oh really. And who might that be?" Faith asked.

"His name's Riley." Buffy explained.

"Is this Riley just a FRIEND?" Faith asked implying something.

"Yeah, well…….for now." Buffy replied.

"Ha Buffy has a crush on this Riley person. I can't wait to meet this guy and see what your type is." Tru commented.

"Yeah I wonder what kinda guy is good enough for Buffy to bang." Faith joked.

"Faith!" Buffy said with a punch to Buffy's arm.

"What I'm just wondering." Faith said with a shrug.

"Don't worry you'll get used to Faith after a little while." Tru joked.

"I think I already am." Buffy said with a laugh.

"Hey let's go get ready and go tell everyone the plan." Faith said jumping up off of the bed.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

Willow, Tru, Taylor, Xander, and Faith all sat at a table in the Espresso Pump.

"Ha! That's hilarious! Did that really happen?" Taylor questioned Willow.

"Yup. Xander tripped down the stairs and his pants got caught on the railing. It was quite embarrassing for him considering it was in front of half of our class. Quite funny. Okay, I'll shut up now." Willow said after receiving Xander's glare.

"Really, it wasn't THAT bad….Okay, yeah it was." Xander said and everybody burst out into laughter.

"Yo Xan, man that musta been real embarrassing for ya….That's why I wish I coulda been there." Faith joked.

"Faith would you just shut up." Xander whined.

"Hey Harris, lay off my girl." Spike said in his British accent as he walked up to the table. Cordelia strutted behind him, wearing too much hairspray and perfume.

"Oh, so I'm your girl?" Faith questioned.

"Yup." Spike simply answered, taking a seat next to Faith.

"Oh that's just so lovely." Cordelia said sarcastically, taking a seat next to Spike.

"Shut it Queen C." Faith shot back. Cordelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Buffy walked back to the table with Angel carrying drinks. Angel put the drinks he was carrying down and sat next to Tru.

"Order up." Buffy joked, setting all the drinks on the table and sat in between Tru and Faith.

"Thanks B." Faith said grabbing her coke.

"Faith, why are you having a coke at a coffee place?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Well, it just so happens I don't like coffee. And besides Red here isn't drinking any." Faith defended herself.

"That's because Willow gets hyper and you don't want to see Willow hyper." Buffy stated.

"Yup because I just won't stop talking. You'd want to put a muzzle on me, but my mouth would be running so much it'd fall off and then you'd have to think of a different way to get me quiet, but that'd never happen and I'm doing it right now, aren't I?" Willow said out of breath.

"Yeah Red. You do all that just from water?" Faith asked jokingly.

"I guess." Willow said shyly.

"Hey Babe." Oz said, kissing Willow on the cheek.

"Hey back." Willow said.

"What's up guys." Devon said taking a seat next to Taylor.

"Hey." Taylor said to him somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey." He said and then took Taylor's hand, breaking the ice. Taylor smiled and relaxed.

Everyone sat there and talked and laughed.

"Hey Buffy, guys." Riley said walking up.

"Hey Riley." Buffy said. "Guys this is Riley. Riley, this is Faith, Tru, Taylor, and Lin…guys where's Lindsey?" Buffy asked noticing Lindsey wasn't there.

"Oh, she said she was gonna come a little later." Taylor answered.

"Oh okay. Well, you'll meet her later then." Buffy said to Riley.

"Okay. Well, I have somebody to introduce too. Guys this is Tara." Riley said indicating a shy looking girl. The girl just simply waved. The rest greeted her. Tara took a seat next to Willow and Riley took a seat next to Angel. They sat there for a couple more minutes and talked until they heard arguing. They looked and saw Lindsey shaking her head and rolling her eyes with Anya apparently lecturing her behind her. Lindsey stopped suddenly and turned around.

"For the last time Anya, I'm NOT interested in Xander. That's your territory." Lindsey said and walked to the table. She took a seat next to Oz.

"Right. Xander and money are my territory…Oh! And my apartment too. I also happen to like vengeance…" She started, but was interrupted by a chorus of "We KNOW Anya."

"Hey baby I saved a seat for you." Xander said trying to change the subject.

"He was talking to ME." Anya said to Lindsey.

"Ah, hello, already sitting." Lindsey said irritated.

"I'm just making a point." Anya said.

"Well, ya already did….like fifteen times!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it." Anya said taking her seat and making a face.

"Oh I'm so gonna…" Lindsey said trying to get up, but Oz stopped her.

"You want her to go to jail, not you." Oz pointed out jokingly.

"And they say I'm annoying. She's psychotic." Cordelia said referring to Anya, in her usual fashion.

"Cordy you're the one that broke up with me so lay off of my girlfriend." Xander defended Anya.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't cheated on me with the geek then we'd still be together." Cordelia pointed out.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute, you and Xander went out?" Taylor questioned.

"And he cheated on you with Red? I bet that's a real get-ya-down, seeing your boy with a girl you had made fun of all throughout school. You know payback really is a bitch." Faith said. Willow looked down, not liking being reminded of when she cheated on Oz.

"Xander's MINE! Stay away from him you animals!" Anya yelled and grabbed Xander's face with her hands, forcing him to kiss her, completely oblivious to all the people staring.

"Ya know Tru, I don't think we'll ever get bored here." Faith whispered to her sister.

"Nope. It's gonna get interesting." Tru said.

"So, are you guys ready to take over the Bronze tonight?" Taylor asked.

"I am." Devon answered.

"Good, 'cause I got a real itch to dance." Taylor pointed out.

"Oh, we're dancing. Why didn't you mention that before?" Faith questioned and bound out of her seat, heading for the Bronze, dragging Spike along with her.

"Is anyone gonna tell her it's not open yet?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, knowing Spike and her, they'll probably just knock the door down." Cordelia joked. Everyone laughed, but it soon faded.

"Oh no." Tru said jumping up and running after her sister. Angel, Taylor, Devon, and Lindsey weren't far behind. Buffy dragged Riley along, who took Tara. Willow and Oz soon followed. Xander and Anya followed too, leaving Cordelia. She tried to get up, but a waiter stopped her.

"You have to pay for this lady." He said gesturing to the drinks.

"Oh so not funny." Cordelia whined.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Sorry, I just love to mess with Anya and Cordy. Hope you liked it. Please review._

_FaithandAngel_


End file.
